


Happy Howlloween

by Wiccan_fire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Good Peter, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sane Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/pseuds/Wiccan_fire
Summary: On Halloween night, the veil between our world and The Otherside is down and spirits can interact with this world if they chose to. What happens when Peter and his remaining family goes to see their ghostly relatives?





	Happy Howlloween

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up far differently that I originally planned, I hoped you like it.

It was a relatively calm October night in Beacon Hills, with no threats terrorizing the citizens of the community there was a relaxed air over the small California town. The houses were made up with Halloween decorations, leaves were littered throughout the streets, and the pack was gathered in the McCall house carving pumpkins and watching horror movies. With Halloween ‘78 playing on the T.V. and popcorn running low, Stiles got up from his seat and grabbed the popcorn bowl and heading into the kitchen.

While waiting for the popcorn, Stiles felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and picked up on the natural forest pine scent of Peter Hale. A smile crept onto the teen’s face as he turned to face his boyfriend. “Wolfie, I thought you weren’t coming.” He asked wrapping his arms around the older male’s shoulders.

“Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d come whisk you away for some couple time.” Peter said nonchalantly and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

“Hmm, as long as you supply me with junk food, kisses, maybe sex, and cuddling I’m all yours.” Stiles smiled. “Let me go get my stuff and I’ll see you outside.”

It didn’t take long for Stiles to find himself laying on the extremely comfortable carpet in the living room of Peter’s apartment biting into a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup. Ever since he and Peter started dating, Stiles found that whenever he was over the older man’s apartment that he preferred being on the carpet rather than the Italian softa.

“Sweetheart, will you please tell me why you want me to wear this tomorrow?” Peter asked looking over the costume his boyfriend had brought for him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. “Because Lydia would scream both our heads off if we showed up at her party in clashing costumes.” He explained after finishing the chocolatey threat.

“And why do I have to go again?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend, and you’re going with me unless you’d like to get reacquainted with your right hand.” The teen explained as he reached for another piece of candy.

Peter scoffed know there was no way that Stiles was would withhold sex for any signifigant prieod of time. “Alright, but why this particular costume?” He inquired. “I mean there had to be other options besides this.” He said with a hint of contempt to his voice.

“Because you look hot in leather, and it was either that or Chewbacca.” Stiles said rather matter-of-factly.

The blue eyed werewolf let out an exaggerated sigh. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said leaning down and kissing Stiles sweetly. 

The next night at Lydia’s house, the Halloween party was in full swing. The place was fabulously decorated, the music was pulsating and guest were all dressed up. Stiles was dressed in an incredible recreation of the costume from The Amazing Spiderman and dancing with Peter who was dressed up in a screen accurate Deadpool costume.

Stiles was definitely loving having friends with literally an infinite amount of money.

“Admit it Wolfie, you’re having fun.” Stiles smiled under his mask draping his arms over Peter’s shoulders.

The werewolf grinned at his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the younger’s male waist as they moved with the rhythm of the music. “Maybe a little.” He chuckled. They couple removed their masks and Peter couldn’t hide his grin and pulled Stiles into a deep kiss, which was eagerly returned.

Despite being surrounded by people, Stiles felt as if time stopped and the world around him and Peter faded away into nothingness. His heartbeat steadily increased and his whole body felt warm with the heat of the sun as the kiss went on; Stiles practically melted into Peter’s touch as the older man placed a hand on his cheek.

“I love you.” Those three magic words escaped Stiles’ lips in between kisses.

“I love you too.” Peter whispered just before kissing his beloved Mate once more.

As the couple made out on the dance floor, Derek approached his uncle and his friend. The perpetually grumpy werewolf was actually dressed up in a Superman costume, granted he was also in his Beta form, but he actually made an effort with his costume, unlike his sister or cousin, both girls just in regular clothes and saying they both were Jessica Jones.

“Hate to interrupt your couple time, but Peter did you forget what today is? We have to go before it’s too late.” Derek said pointed to his formerly psychotic uncle.

“Go where?” Stiles asked doing his damnedest not to blush. Luckily his curiosity had been peaked, distracting him from any embarrassment.

“No Derek, I didn’t forget.” Peter said before looking back at Stiles. “We have to go visit some ghosts.” The oldest living Hale said with a nonchalant attitude. Stiles looked at his werewolf boyfriend with a curious brow raised.

“Ghosts?”

Derek rolled his eyes at the human teen’s simple question, but Peter beat him to answering. “Tonight the veil between our world and The Otherside is down and spirits can interact with this world if they chose to.” He explained all while Derek tapped his foot impatiently and looked at him with his usual grumpy expression.

“I’m coming with you.” Stiles quickly told his friend and boyfriend.

Both Hale men looked at Stiles with a look of surprise written all over their faces. “You are?” They asked in unison.

“Well of course I am.” Stiles grinned at the born werewolves. “Like I’m gonna miss the chance to meet your family, not to mention seeing actual ghost would be pretty cool.”

Peter chuckled and kissed the side of Stiles’ head. “You know just what to say.”

Derek cleared his throat getting the couple to pay attention to him before they could start anything intimate. “We need to go.” His usual grumpy and annoyed demeanor coming off in waves as he looked at the two with his arms over his chest.

“Sorry, let’s get going.”

A short while later, after saying good night to The Pack, Stiles held Peter’s hand as they walked into the recently rebuilt Hale house; despite being eager to actually excited to meet the rest of Peter’s family, he was also really nervous. “Think they’ll like me?”

Peter assured the boy that they’d love him. They followed Derek, Cora, and Malia into the living room and were met by the spirits of all the Hales that perished in the fire as well as Laura. Although it appeared all the spirits were in the midst of a lively conversation, Talia and Laura were the only two that could be heard.

“Hi… mom.” Cora’s voice trembled; overcome with a sudden flood of emotion the teenage werewolf ran to her mother, throwing into herself into Talia’s arms.

Talia smiled as she hugged hugged her youngest daughter. “Hi sweetheart.” Talia said softly as she held Cora, gently rubbing her back. The teenage werewolf couldn’t hold back her emotions and broke down crying in her mother’s arms, 

It was like all of the anger and grief Cora’d been repressing for so many years came crashing back to the surface, and Cora had felt like that scared little girl she’d been the night of the fire. Her body shook with her sobbed as she clung to her mother.

“It’s okay sweetheart, let it out.” Talia said softly gently running a hand up and down her youngest daughter’s back. Laura reached over and placed a soft and comforting hand her sister’s shoulder.

Laura looked over to the others, particularly focusing on her uncle who was looking back at her with an expression of pure sorrow and remorse. “Hi.” Laura said with a soft smile.

“Hi.” Peter said nervously. 

Stiles gave his boyfriend’s hand a soft, supportive squeeze. “You can do this.” He said softly. “Just talk to her.”

Peter gave a subtle nod to his boyfriend. “Thank you Sti.” He said softly.

After getting greetings out of the way and learning that Talia and Laura were chosen to represent the spirits, everyone sat down around the living room and Talia took her son’s hand. “Derek, my sweet boy.” She offered a kind smile. “You’ve been caring so much pain in your heart for so long, you don’t deserve that.”

“But it’s my fault…” Derek said looking down their hands. 

Talia placed her hands on the sides of Derek’s cheeks. “Derek, listen to me, you can’t keep blaming yourself for what Kate Argent did. None of our family blames you for the fire.”

“You don’t?” Derek asked softly.

“No.” Talia and Laura said in unison.

“Little brother, you Kate’s victim too.” Laura started. “You’re not to blame.” She said to her brother.

Tears filled Derek’s eyes and he stood up. “I need some air.” He ran out, not giving anyone the chance to respond.

“I’ll go check on him.” Cora said taking Malia with her to go find Derek to prevent him from doing anything drastic.

With Peter and Stiles left alone turned to Talia and Laura, the blue eyed man finally spoke up and addressed his niece. “Laura… I’m so sorry for what I did to you, there are no words that can describe the depths of my shame for killing you.” Peter said honestly, letting himself be truly open with his niece.

Laura pulled her uncle into a tight hug. “Uncle Peter, I’m not upset with you. I forgave you that night.”

Talia joined in on the hug and placed a subtle kiss on Peter’s temple and Peter pulled away breathing heavily and his eyes glowed Alpha red instead of Beta blue.

“I’m an Alpha again…” Peter trailed off trying to catch his breath. “H-how?” He asked looking at his sister and niece.

“The Hale Alpha spark was put on The Otherside when Derek sacrifice it to save Cora. I just used the energies of The Otherside to put it back in you.” Talia explained to her brother. “Talia care of your pack and don’t be afraid to let them in.”

Peter hugged his sister once more. “I won’t let you down sis.”

Later that night, after getting ready for bed, Stiles was cuddled into Peter dozing off wondering why he hadn’t been visited by his mother. He would have loved to see her again. Unbeknownst to either male, Claudia Stilinski appeared and placed a kissed of gentle kiss on her son’s forehead before disappearing, leaving Stiles bathed in moonlight and magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel, we'll see. Hope you liked it.


End file.
